The Flower Child
Dialogue "Oh! Hello there, Cross. Are you on duty today?" "I have the day off myself, so I was just tending to my flower beds." "Do you like flowers, Cross?" Affirm: Express your fondness for flowers. :"I like them as well." :"I brought these seeds from Earth. I was so happy to see them bloom all the way out here." :"Seeing beautiful flowers always fills my heart with hope. …Heh. It's always odd to say that, but it's true." :"I think that if these flowers can thrive on this world, then surely we humans can." :"……" :"Sorry. I didn't intend to act so profound there. I'd be very happy if my flowers bring you joy, even if they don't have any deeper meaning." :Praise Sincerely: Wax poetic about the beauty of Hope's gerbera daisies. ::"You really do like flowers! You even know their names." ::"I imagine you'll be busy with your BLADE work for a while, but when you have the time, would you like to plant some flowers here yourself?" ::"I'd be excited to see which varieties you choose." ::(END) :Praise Cunningly: Say that Hope was clever to grow "medicinal" flowers, since they'll sell for a bundle. ::"What? No! These flowers are totally harmless! Plus, I'd NEVER use the church as a front for some kind of illegal activity." ::"If I did that, they'd kick me out of BLADE. Then they'd chase me out of New LA!" ::"Must you always be working some shameless angle? Ugh! Never mind. I'm done with this conversation." ::(END) Deny: Say that you've never really been a fan. :"Is that right? Well, what about vegetables?" :"I love vegetables nearly as much as I love flowers." :"Back on Earth, the congregants of my church were always much more excited about the vegetables than the flowers. They were a…practical people." :"I loved watching them smile when they ate a meal prepared with vegetables that we'd grown." :"When I saw something like that, it made me glad for all the hard work I'd put into growing them." :Inquire: Ask Hope what she cooked with the vegetables. ::"Stew!" ::"They raved about it in the local paper once, so there was always a long line to try my stew." ::"It would bring in a lot of people I didn't get to see otherwise, or those who tended to keep their distance." ::"That's a very happy memory of mine." ::"If we ever have the chance, I'd like to make my stew again and have you try some." ::(END) :Request: Express a desire for Hope to grow vegetables for New LA. ::"Ah, Ornella has made the same request of me." ::"But everyone here has a job, and no one goes hungry." ::"So I decided that I could do more good by talking with people than feeding them." ::"I'm sorry to disappoint. But while I don't have any stew to share, you can have as many helpings of conversation as you like. Come back any time." ::(END) Category:Hope Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles X Heart-to-Hearts